


Cold Afternoons

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lady classes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it is too cold after battles to leave their rooms, Heavy and Medic find other ways to occupy their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Ali for my porn-fic-a-day challenge. She requested lady Heavy and lady Medic.

They lived for the cold afternoons. It gave them an excuse to huddle together in Heavy’s room without the other women questioning them or giving them odd looks. The concrete BLU base did little to ward off drafts or keep in heat, and most of the ladies agreed it was best to settle in with a warm drink and a companion to ward off the chill. Heavy and her Medic preferred tea and chess, but they often turned to other activities to keep each other warm.

It often started innocently, but one would have a hard time calling either woman “innocent” when confronted with the coy looks and suggestive touches—a foot sliding from an ankle to a thigh, a hand moving from a shoulder to a breast. Medic would often start by massaging her lover’s generous bosom, then slowly undressing her so she could take a hardened nipple into her mouth.

“Moya golubka,” Heavy sighed, running a hand over soft black hair. Medic smiled, teasing with her tongue, then replacing her mouth with her hand.

“Meine Kuschelbär,” she replied, leaning up to kiss her. Arms wrapped around each other, finding the same paths they’d worn over time, familiar and safe. Medic ran a hand over her lover’s shaved head, caressing the stubble. Heavy let a hand slide down the other woman’s back to squeeze her ass. The older woman laughed gently against her lover’s mouth and hooked a leg around her waist. That was the cue to lay her on the younger woman’s bed and ravish her.

They took their time undressing, whispering endearments to each other while kissing each bit of skin they uncovered. Once they were naked—Medic on her back and Heavy over her—Heavy lifted Medic’s hand and kissed it, first the back, then each fingertip. Medic watched with half-lidded eyes, sighing when the other woman took her index finger into her mouth and licked it lovingly.

Once she had released the hand, Medic moved both of hers to cover Heavy’s breasts. She simply could not get enough of them. She massaged them first, then leant up to kiss them, lick them, rub her face against them. Heavy laughed, cut short by moans once Medic began to lick and suck at a nipple.

“Doctor loves my grudyeĭ,” she teased gently, cupping her lover’s head with one great hand.

“I cannot help it,” Medic replied between passionate kisses to soft skin, “they are just so beautiful.”

Heavy laughed again, stroking the older woman’s hair and shoulders. She only meant to tease; she really loved the way her doctor lavished attention on her breasts, but when she felt hips moving slowly against her own, she knew the time for foreplay was over.

Pushing Medic back down gently, she leaned down to kiss her. “I know what you want, moya golubka,” she smiled, one hand lacing feather-light touches down her body. Medic’s muscles quivered under the touch, causing little thrusts of her hips when Heavy grazed over a nipple and threaded through her pubic hair. 

“Oh, bitte, meine liebe,” she sighed against her lover’s mouth, “touch me.”

Heavy slid her tongue into her mouth at the same time as she slid her hand between her legs. Medic parted them eagerly, moaning when a finger began to rub her clit. She rolled her hips, seeking the sensation, reveling in it. Her hands gripped Heavy’s shoulders tightly as they kissed, and she slid her thigh between her lover’s legs.

Delighting in the feeling of Medic’s moist vulva, Heavy started rubbing herself along the leg she had been offered. It wasn’t quite enough to make her come, but it would keep her satisfied while she worked on making her doctor climax. Moving her hand further downward, she slid a finger inside.

Medic gasped, breath shuddering as the large finger hooked to find the sensitive bundle of nerves that made her buck wildly. Heavy found it quickly, and every muscle in Medic’s lower half twitched as she thrusted against that finger. When Heavy moved her thumb to resume stimulating her clit, the sensation became too much. Medic’s grip became iron on Heavy’s shoulders as she cried out, hips moving on their own as she came. Once her pleasure had peaked, she came down slowly, muscles contracting slowly around the finger still inside her.

Heavy kept rubbing herself against Medic’s thigh, the sight and sound and feeling of her lover’s orgasm causing her to move frantically. Medic smiled against her mouth, licking a bead of sweat—she wasn’t sure whose—from the corner of her mouth as she reached down to finish the younger woman off. Heavy came with a soft grunt, body very still for a few moments, pressed so tightly against Medic’s that they might melt into each other, until she collapsed on the bed beside her.

“Ti takaya krasivaya,” Heavy panted, smiling while catching her breath, “you are so beautiful.” She wrapped an arm around her, hugging her close and kissing rosy cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Russische Schönheit,” the doctor replied, kissing eyelids and nose.

The tea would go cold soon, but they could heat it later. For the moment, they were perfectly content to be warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
